Modern
Summary Modern is the last of "The Techological Series," which consisted of Project of The Internet and Project Cyborg. As created to be an experimental project, like Project Cyborg, Modern is known to be extremely monotoned due to insufficient amounts of overruns while rendering the audio. It is probably just because of a typical FL Studio issue ran by many of its users. As a result, Modern was easily disqualified as a submission to Monstercat, yet ironically pended for roughly five days after its submission. Modern itself has its problems, and it doesn't speak out. Yet, many people would believe there happens to be a back story to the creation of Project Modern. To this day, it is still unknown. However, it is believed the idea of its production came from a mildly popular song in which no longer exists in Monstercat's channel. Development *Tempo: 135 BPM *Time: 5.31 *Instrument Count: 8 *Control Knobs: 16 Almost no information was even leaked based on Modern. Submission Deadbäss probably sent project Modern as a suicidal test to see if it was worthy to be in their collection. Oddly, it was on moderation for approximately five days. During the time of moderation, several leakers and exploiters were leaking out information based on Project Modern being a possible release on Monstercat, which may or may not caused the submission to either shorten to terminate. Definition The definition, like both The Internet and Cyborg, it was a direct correlation to modern society (hence its name). According to Deadbäss' video on YouTube, it merely describes the corrupted army as mentioned in The Internet/ : "Everything's too modern, that's when the modern army kicks in." In reality, it was admitted by Deadbäss himself at a press conference at his own high school that it really meant the trend leaders causing people to act like incompetent fools. : "Modern depicts a dramatic, yet realistic army of trend leaders. I really think about this because every single trend that has ever gotten into the trend category seems to be highly irrelevant, rhetorical, or purely makes absolutely no sense." Album Art Modern's art cover was spent approximately six hours, but nobody is really sure about how long the album art cover actually took. However, it's rather obvious polygonal art takes prolonged amounts of time instead of an hour or two. The art cover reflects the trends, which are the green trangular prisms. The blue being whoever falls for the trend. The background is merely just an add on. Taking (what really was just guessed) one day, Deadbäss completed the art cover and was uploaded onto his official Facebook page. Apparently, it did not receive any positive outputs. Trivia *Modern is the last of the Techological Series, which included The Internet & Cyborg *Currently, Modern obtains the lowest audio compared to all other releases *Surprisingly, as of March 28th, 2015, there is no dislikes on its official video *On the official video found on YouTube, it is the only video that doesn't follow any other visualisers. This is likely due to a failure of the .aep file itself *For unknown reasons, Project Modern managed to be released one day after the original date of Project Cyborg. Its original update was clear in March 3rd, 2014 *Modern is the last song to use the strange piano *With so little instrument counts, Modern was considered a remarkable project with such a limited amount *Icemaden was originally planned to work on Project Modern with Deadbäss, however, Icemaden was unable to comprehend to what tasks actually was needed to be done *Project Modern has revenued approximately $4.50. Nobody knows how it ended up with an uneven whole References #http://www.twitter.com/Deadbass_ #http://www.facebook.com/DeadbassOfficial #http://www.youtube.com/DeadbassOfficial